The Arcangel
by RyuuSama13134
Summary: Ryuu es una chica Fría, ella es la encargada de Mantener a la raya un gran peligro, pero, llega un momento donde su vida eterna tiene que terminar, Tendrá que terminar con esa amenaza con la ayuda de los gremios de todo Fiore, pero, ¿Podrán ayudar a alguien que esta condenada al rechazo, sufrimiento y muerte? Parejas; NaLu; StingxOC; JerZa; Gale; GruVia; etc, denle una oportunidad


**Capítulo 1: The arcángel **

_**¿Cómo estás? : Cambios de escenas, Y anteriormente **_

**Te invoco: Magias y los demás temas relacionados **

_¿Qué haces? : Diálogos_

_(N/A: Te quiero) : Aclaraciones o ideas_

***Hola***: Pov

_Ryuu_: Flash Back

Una Chica suspiraba pesadamente, Hasta el Momento Estaba rodeada de Sus enemigos Mortales: Los Ángeles, Siempre la perseguían, No era su culpa ser Expulsada del cielo ¿No?, Volvió a Suspirar.

_Tendré que Usar Magia_- dijo Pesadamente.

_Ni lo intentes_-Dijo uno de los ángeles.

_Por qué no-_ Respondió Ella- Me costara menos de un 1% de mi magia deshacerme de ustedes.

_Intentalo_- Respondió el Otro ángel

-_Está Bien, Si tu insistes_-Dijo- **CADENAS DEL APOCALIPCIS!**

**Lucy Pov**

Íbamos caminado, después de la ardua misión Había sido fácil, Pero Como siempre hubo demasiados destrozos, Tuvimos que pagar con la mitad de la recompensa

_¿Sintieron eso?_-Dije yo asustada ya que sentí gran cantidad de magia

_Si_- respondió Natsu - _Sera mejor que vallamos a ver_

Empezamos a correr Muy rápido, cada vez que nos acercábamos, sentíamos la magia más cerca…

**CADENAS DEL APOCALIPCIS!-** Escuchamos un Grito

_Miren_-Dijo Erza Apuntando a una chica de unos 19 años, Con cabello Negro, Ojos Rojos como la sangre, Y con buenos atributos.

Mire a su alrededor habían, Muchas personas Apuntándola con magia o Con armas que se veían muy peligrosas, Además que ella estaba muy mal herida, se podía sentir que su magia disminuía cada segundo

_Ay que Ayudarla_-Dijo Gray

_No os Acerquéis_- Dijo la chica, Atacando con unas cadenas a los que parecían ser sus enemigos

Esperen un momento, Como sabía que estábamos detrás suyo, si ni siquiera nos miro

_Tenemos que curarte_-Dijo Wendy

_Aye!-_Dijo Happy

_Los mataran_-dijo ella- _Son Ángeles, Son unos malditos_- Hiso una pausa-_Detrás de mí si queréis vivir_

Erza nos hiso una seña, para que hiciéramos lo que nos indico

**CARCEL DEL APOCALIPCIS**- Grito y acto seguido, sus "Enemigos" Fueron encerrados en una especie de cárcel- _Vamos, Apúrense, No demoraran en Salir de allí._

Empezamos a correr de nuevo detrás de la misteriosa chica, La mire, y saco una llave, de su bolsillo, entonces era maga de ¿Espíritus estelares?

_Princesa de los lobos, Hinori_- Grito, Acto seguido apareció una chica, con unos lobos a su alrededor

_Que se te ofrece, Ryuu-Sama_-Dijo haciendo una reverencia

_Necesito que nos saques de aquí, Hinori, Por favor_-Respondió

_Como Ordene_-Dijo la chica, acto seguido aparecieron unos, cuantos lobos más- _Luna, Vámonos_- y un lobo de acerco a ella- _Súbanse a ellos_

Erza Subió, Luego Gray, Natsu, Yo, Wendy, y por último, Hinori

_Vamos_- Grito la oji-Sangre

Los Lobos empezaron a correr a una velocidad increíble, y los exceed volando; Luego de una hora, llegamos a magnolia

_Aquí no vendrán, está el consejo mágico_- respondió la chica

_Necesitas Ayuda_- Dijo Wendy

_No gracias_-Respondió fría, Acto seguido empezó a caminar, pero unos metros después cayó derrotada

_Sí que es Terca_-Dijeron Gray y Erza al unísono

_Lo es_- respondió Hinori- _Por favor cuiden de ella necesito regresar a mi mundo, su magia está agotada_

_Bien_-Dije yo- _Pero, ¿eres un espíritu_?- Pregunte-

_Algo así_- respondió y desapareció

_Sera Mejor llevarla al gremio-_ Dijo Natsu

_Está bien vamos_- Dijo Carla que se encontraba callada, Sorprendente ¿No?

**Fin Lucy Pov**

**Carla Pov**

Porque esa chica está Luchando, Porque los dragones también, eh espera están los God slayer, y Dragón Slayer, Además de Erza, Gray, Juvia, (ETC), Y las 3 magas estelares, Espera, ¿Esa chica esta llorando?

**Fin Carla Pov**

Unos Magos, se veían a la puerta del Gremio cargando a una chica muy herida e inconsciente

_Tenemos que entrar el maestro sabrá que hacer_- dijo una peli-Roja

_Bien_-Respondieron los otros magos

**Levy Pov**

Escuche las puertas abrirse, y vi a Lu-Chan, con el equipo, Natsu estaba cargando a una chica muy mal herida…

_Que le paso_- Dijo Mirajane Alterada

_Larga historia luego la contamos_- Dijo Titania- _¿Esta el maestro?_

_Si, en su oficina_-Respondió mirajane- _Natsu, llevala a la enfermería_- Natsu asintió

_Esa chica me parece muy conocida quien será_- pensé

**Fin Levy Pov**

Luego de unos minutos, unas agotadas magas llamadas Mirajane y Wendy salieron de la enfermería

_Esta estable_- Dijo Wendy- Pero su magia es algo difícil de curar

_Mocosos_- Se escuchó la voz del maestro_- ¿Dónde está la chica?_

_En la enfermería_- Respondió Mirajane

_? Pov_

El maestro, fue en dirección a la enfermería, Con la compañía de algunos curiosos (todo el gremio é.e)

_Pero que Rayos_- Dijo sorprendido el maestro- _Que hace The arcángel aquí_

_¿Th-The Ar-ar-cangel?_ – Pregunto sorprendida una chica pequeña

_Que tiene de malo ella_- Dijo una vos curiosa

_Maestro Puedo decirlo-_ Pregunto la pequeña, el maestro a sintió- _Bien, The Arcángel es una chica que según lo que se, ha vivido más de 4 milenios de años _

_¿Qu-Que!?-_ dijo sorprendida cana

_Sí, es sorprende, pero eso no es todo, También dice que Ella es la única Guardiana del Apocalipsis*, Además de ser la princesa de los dragones y, es un Angel caído_- Respondió la pequeña_- Además de miles de muertes por su causa _

_Eso no es el todo cierto_- Respondió una vos proveniente de la enfermería, Todo el gremio la miro sorprendida-_Es cierto que eh vivido más de 4 milenios, soy guardiana del apocalipsis, princesa de los dragones y un ángel caído, Pero no eh matado a nadie que no sea Un ángel-Hiso una pausa- Además mi nombre no es The Arcángel, Es Ryuu Heartfilia _

_¿Qué?-_ Pregunto una rubia Sorprendida

Bueno, ¡Hola!, soy nueva en FanFiction, espero Agradarles y que se pasen por mi perfil :3, esta es mi segunda historia que yo hago (la verdad es que la primera que hice no me da muchas ganas de subirla, pero, después veo todo eso), esta historia pueden encontrarla en con el nombre de Ross_Dragneel que es mi usuario de allí, cuando subiré los capítulos, Hum la verdad no lo tengo muy claro, pero tratare de hacerlo los Viernes o sábados en la noche, depende de mi inspiración y tiempo (estoy en liceo en este momento), si tienen dudas, preguntas, quejas, felicitaciones, Lo que sea déjenlo en Reviews, espero que esta historia les haya sido de su agrado ^^, también tratare de empezar una adaptación NaLu de Oscuros la saga completa

Ya Ne!

_.OOO._.O. * .* ..  
_.OOOO._ . * .* . *  
_.OOOOO._ . * .* ..  
_.OOOOOOOOOOO. * . * . * . Que las estrellas estén contigo~

_.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* . * . * . *

_.OOOOOOOOOOO. * . * . * ..  
_.OOOOO._ . * . *. * .  
_.OOOO._ . * .* ..  
_.OOO._.O. * . *. * .  
_.OO._  
_.O._

No te Olvides de Tu Opinión *w*


End file.
